moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleeping Princess
Sleeping Princess is a 1958 animated feature produced by Michael Shires Pictures and Pentagon Distribution and originally released to theaters on September 25, 1958. The film spent nearly the entire decade of the 1950s in production: the story work began in 1950, voices were recorded in 1951, animation production took from 1952 until 1957, and the stereophonic musical score was recorded in 1956. Voice Cast: *Andrina Caselotti as Snow White *Ilene Woods as Cinderella *Mary Costa as Aurora *Kathryn Beaumont as Alice *Sterling Holloway as Cheshire Cat *Bill Thompson as White Rabbit *Junius Matthews as Remy Rat *Daws Butler as Lollipop *Janet Waldo as Lollipop's Mom *Don Messick as Lollipop's Dad *Doris Day as Princess Akita *Jean Vander Pyl as Klora *Donna Reed as Kauna *Lisa Davis as Sunnyweather *Mel Blanc as Lullo the Dragon *Sid Raymond as King Walton *Tony Randall as Prince Pillo *Dallas McKennon as Somson Credits *Story Adaptation: Ernest Peters *Animation: Volus Jones, Carlo Vinci, Dick Lundy, Cliff Reeves, Marvin Woodward, Bernard Germanetti, Cliff Nordberg, John Kennedy, George Nelson, Bill Charles, Bob Johnson, J.W. Williams, James Stevens, Henry Thomas, Don Towsley, Don Lusk, Roger Meyers, Harold Anderson, Harold King, Ralph Pearson, Margaret Roberts *Additional Story: Bill Phillips, Ray Cartwright, Ken Armstrong, Virgil Geopper, Mike Beck, Bob Beck, Tom Oreb, Tom Oliver, Walt Hulett *Layout: Art Bartsch, Al Williamson, Willard Michaelson, Steven Rogers, Ken Anderson, McLeonard Stewart, Ernest Nelson, Tom Claster, A. Kendall O'Connor, Clark Waston, Geoffrey Martin, Henry Huffine, Thomas Patterson *Directing Animators: Mike Klein, Fred Thompson, Oliver Jones, Mike Davies, Walt Kennedy, Norman Freeman, Eric Dodgers, James Lasseter *Effects Animators: James Benedict, Don McManus, John Brown, James Michaels *Backgrounds: Clarence Perkins, Jim Thornton, Al Boggs, Anderson Craig, Bill Hilliker, Yoram Garling, Philippe Alessandri, Paul Julian, Richard H. Thomas, Philip DeGuard, Irv Wyner, Tom McLaughlin, Dick Anderson *Camera: Walter Gleason, Joseph Rasinski, Ted Moskowitz, Lester Schudde‎, George Epperson (all uncredited) *Film Editors: Jim Faris, Fred McAlpin *Special Process: Bert Gilbert *Sound Director: Robert Crissman *Production Supervisor: Ken Phillipson *Music Editor: Emery Kennetson *Music by George Rogers *Orchestrations: Michael Young *Songs by Sammy Fain, Bob Hillard, Al Hoffmann, Mack David, Jerry Livingstone *Color and Styling: Ernest Earl, John Hathcock, Doug DeGuard, Al Davidvoich, Mary Spargo, Clarence Chase *Layout Supervisor: Ron Graham *Production Design: Doug DeGuard, Ken Armstrong Category:1958 Category:English-language films Category:Michael Shires Pictures films Category:Shires Category:Shires animated films Category:Shires Animation Studios films Category:Pentagon Pictures Category:Films written by Ernest Peters Category:Films written by Bill Phillips Category:Films written by Ray Cartwright Category:Film story by Virgil Geopper Category:Films written by Ken Armstrong Category:Films written by Mike Beck Category:Films written by Bob Beck Category:Films written by Tom Oreb Category:Films written by Tom Oliver Category:Film scores by George Rogers Category:Films featuring Andrina Caselotti Category:Films featuring Ilene Woods Category:Films featuring Mary Costa Category:Films featuring Kathryn Beaumont Category:Films featuring Sterling Holloway Category:Films featuring Bill Thompson Category:Films featuring Sid Raymond Category:Films featuring Daws Butler Category:Films featuring Janet Waldo Category:Films featuring Don Messick Category:Films featuring Jean Vander Pyl Category:Films featuring Donna Reed Category:Films featuring Doris Day Category:Films featuring Mel Blanc Category:Films featuring Tony Randall Category:Films featuring Dal McKennon Category:Films featuring Lisa Davis Category:Films featuring Junius Matthews